The present invention relates to a front frame forming part of a supporting structure of a motor vehicle connected resiliently to a central frame of this structure which is adapted to support the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. A supporting structure of this type is described in the patent application filed on the same date by the same applicant and entitled: "A supporting structure for a motor vehicle."
The front frame of the invention can conveniently be utilised in a supporting structure of the type described in that Patent application.
This supporting structure substantially comprises a central frame to define the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle, a front frame connected by first resilient connection means to the front part of the central frame and provided with first attachment means for the front suspension as well as a rear frame connected by second resilient connection means to the rear part of the central frame and provided with second attachment means for the rear suspension. The rear frame supports the motor vehicle engine and some of the transmission members whilst the front frame supports the other transmission members.